It's Do or Die
by NikkiEvans
Summary: Takes place after Draco flees the castle in HPB. DracoGinny. Songfic to Do or Die by Papa Roach. HPB spoilers.


It's Do or Die

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters. Papa Roach owns the song.

There was a boy sitting by the lake at Hogwarts. He had on black baggy jeans along with a black hoodie. His platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes.

Today I saw my hero fall apart

The one who taught me to be strong

Just last year he had been in the exact spot at the same time. It was three in the morning. He received an owl saying that Lucius had been put in Azkaban.

On the outside I look fine

But on the inside I am dying

He'd always looked up to him. Lucius taught him everything he knew. Draco knew more than any boy his age should. It wasn't until the Christmas of fifth year that Draco had actually seen his father kill someone. He just stood there in shock. His father hadn't meant for him to see. But it was his own fault for not closing the door.

My strength is overcome by pain

My love for you remains the same

He killed a witch. She couldn't have been any older than twenty one. She was pretty, wavy auburn hair with pale porcelain skin. She didn't give him the information on the ministry that he wanted. Draco heard her say "I would never tell you anything about my husband. You'll have to kill me."

"Fine." Lucius said, "Avada Kedavra!" A green light hit her square in the chest.

My loneliness is setting in

I have no one to free my sins

Lucius never knew that Draco saw. Since then, Draco had begun to question all of the morals and values he grew up with. Did he really want to kill people? Could he? He found that out tonight. He tried so hard to kill Dumbledore.

It's never to late

To live your life

The time is now

It's do or die

He could never be his father. He felt the pain of dying when Potter did that spell. He had never heard it before. But he felt like he was dying. He didn't, luckily. If Snape hadn't helped him, he might have been dead.

It's never to late

To live your life

The time is now

It's yours and mine

Dumbledore said something about putting him and his mother into hiding. He wanted to go with that option. Potter would know something about the Order of the Phoenix. He would ask him. Or maybe she knew. Yes, she would definitely know. It was fifteen minutes later she came.

Now it's my time to help you out

Cause you were there when I was down

Her red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She had on a blue sweatshirt of his. Her jeans were torn. He put his arm around her.

"I didn't know if you would be here." she said. He kissed the side of her forehead.

"I decided to hide out in the forest till everything calmed down." he said.

"Is what Harry said true? Did you nearly kill Dumbledore?"

It's hard for me to see you this way

Losing all your sanity

"The Dark Lord sent me to kill Dumbledore. I let the Death Eaters into the school. I lied and said I would never do anything for the Dark Lord. He threatened to kill my mother and I. I had to do it. I know that I shouldn't have. I couldn't have killed him, even if I wanted to."

You helped me keep my dreams alive

Without you how will I survive

It's time for me to be a man

Now I finally understand

"Harry is going to break up with me at the funeral. He was practicing in front of the mirror." she didn't know what to say about what he said.

"I might join the order of the phoenix." Draco told her. The girl turned to look at him.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Gin. I don't want to fight for Lucius. I want to fight for you."

It's never too late

To live your life

Ginny threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Well if I knew that would be the response I would have done this months ago." Draco joked.

The time is now

It's do or die

Ginny hit Draco playfully. "Do you think this means we don't have to hide our relationship anymore?"

It's never too late

To live your life

The time is now

It's yours and mine

"Can you wait until we see each other in the summer? I don't want your family and Harry to go through to much at once. They just lost Dumbledore. They can't lose you, too." Draco said.

It's never too late

To live your life

The time is now

It's yours and mine

"They won't lose me. It's not like me and you together is the death of me. I still live with them and everything." Ginny said.

I cant run anymore

I cant hide anymore

I cant run anymore

I cant hide anymore

"That's the thing Ginny. I love you. You know that. I would die for you. And in this war, I might die. I know we're young, but you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Draco said.

Today I saw my hero fall apart

The one who taught me to be strong

On the outside I look fine

But on the inside I am dying

"What are you trying to say Draco?" Ginny asked.

It's never too late

To live your life

The time is now

It's do or die

Draco took a velvet blue box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a ring with a diamond surrounded by two saphires. "Ginevra Belladonna Weasley, Will you marry me?"

It's never too late

To live your life

The time is now

It's yours and mine

Ginny kissed Draco. "Yes Draco. I will gladly marry you."

It's never too late

To live your life

The time is now

It's yours and mine

It's never too late

To live your life

The time is now

It's yours and mine

I cant run anymore

I cant hide anymore

I cant run anymore

I cant hide anymore

Yeah


End file.
